


Kitty's Warm Cream

by PowerofthePenName



Category: RWBY
Genre: Catdick, F/F, Futa, GP, lp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerofthePenName/pseuds/PowerofthePenName
Summary: Blake enjoys a night with her girlfriends, Neo and Yang.





	

It was an interesting arrangement, to say the least. A few people found it distasteful, but that was unimportant. Blake was happy having two girlfriends, after all, who wouldn’t be? Not that the two were very much alike, but that just suited her all the better. On the one hand there was Yang; tall, boisterous, fiery, loud, and energetic. Then there was Neo; small, quiet, calm, and so very flexible. No, the two weren’t really alike at all, but that made it all the more interesting.

A personality class was what she was seeing right now. Yang was bound and determined to do something “fun”, in this case, watching an action movie. Neo, on the other hand, was holding out a small tube filled with a game of twister. Yang was too competitive for that though. She knew she couldn’t compete with either of them in a contest of flexibility.

“No, I am not playing that stupid game with you again! It’s like playing with a freaking rubber band!” Yang said, “We’re watching this movie.” Neo’s face didn’t even move, she simply jabbed the cylinder forward at Yang, knocking the movie out of her hand. “Rude.” Yang said.

Blake let out a sigh; she’d have to diffuse this. If not Yang would end up getting hurt, probably. More in terms of pride than physically, but still. “Calm down, I’m sure we can come up with something for all three of us to do.” Blake said, lying on the bed as she set her book to the side.

“I’ve wanted to watch this for a week now, but she just wants to play that stupid game again.” Yang complained to Blake.

“Well maybe that’s because you’re competitive, and can’t turn down a wager.” Blake said, “Last time you ended up walking around on all fours as she sat on your back. If you could guarantee a winning bet, wouldn’t you try to?”

Yang crossed her arms in a huff. “I suppose that makes sense.”

“And you,” Blake said, earning a raised eyebrow from Neo, “You’re creating win-win situations at her expense. Don’t do that.”

“Wait, how is this a win for her if I don’t play?” Yang asked.

“Because if she keeps insisting you’ll get angry, and you do one of two things when you’re angry, both starting with F. Either way, she wins there too.”

Yang starred at Neo, “Why you devious little…” She cut off, “That might be a good idea though.” She consented, confusing both other women.

“What are you talking about Yang?” Blake asked.

“Well, you ARE already on the bed, and we wanted something all three of us could do.” She said, making her point clear.

Blake rolled her eyes. “Of course that’s what you’d come up with.” She said, “Neo, what do you thi-“ She stopped as she looked at Neo, who was already naked. The small girl never actually dressed, simply used her semblance to “make” clothes, so she could get rid of them just as easily.

“Well that settles it then.” Yang said, taking her top off as she climbed on to the bed.

“Wait, is this actually happening?” Blake questioned. She was more surprised by how suddenly they’d gone from arguing to agreeing than she was about them suddenly deciding it was time for sex.

“Dang right it is. Pants off, pussy cat.” Yang said. She jumped onto the bed, now topless, lying on her back as she unbuttoned her own pants. “Neo, give her a hand.” Neo gave a quick nod and clambered onto the bed, easily undoing Blake’s pants and, with a bit of help from Blake herself, removing them.

“Um, okay.” Blake said, sitting there in a shirt and panties, a bulge clearly present in the latter. That was one thing about the two of them, she never knew what either one would do next. Though she wasn’t about to turn down getting laid with two very attractive women. She took off her shirt as Neo straddled her waist, tossing it to the side and leaving her top bare.

Yang slipped up behind Neo, slipping both hands between the smaller girl’s legs to grab Blake’s panties and pull them down, letting Blake’s hardening feline shaft free. Then she rose up behind her, sliding her hands up Neo’s sides and then cupping her breasts as she kissed her neck.

Blake enjoyed the sight before her, one of her girlfriends being felt up and kissed by the other. She put her hands on Neo’s hips as her arousal showed in her now fully erect cock. Yang slipped one hand down, grabbing it, and aligning it to Neo before Blake pushed up.

Neo let herself down as Blake pushed up, her shaft pushing into her. When she got as far down as she could get, not nearly all the way yet, she pulled back, feeling the blunt barbs from the feline shaft dragging against her walls. She set a slow pace to start, rolling her hips, down easily and then slowly back up.

Blake matched Neo’s pace, pushing up when she came down, and pulling back when she rose up. Meanwhile, Yang moved around, deciding to join in on the fun. She crawled over to Blake, kissing her, and then raised up straddled her face. Blake could read the room well enough to know now wasn’t a time for teasing, and didn’t hesitate to run her tongue over Yang’s slit. She was going to enjoy this.

Yang bit her lip as she felt Blake’s tongue begin to work her over. She leaned forward a bit, her right hand cupping one of Blake’s breasts while her left reached out, grabbing Neo and pulling her forward a bit so she could kiss her.

Neo rested her hands on Blake’s abdomen, supporting herself as she rode her, each time getting a little farther down her barbed shaft. Her breathing got a bit heavier as she took more in. She could feel that Blake wasn’t matching the roll of her hips as much now that she was focused on pleasuring Yang, but it didn’t matter. She didn’t mind taking matters into her own hands by now.

Yang moaned softly as she kissed Neo, pressing her hips down on Blake’s tongue. She moved her hand from the back of Neo’s neck, down to her chest. Now she had a handful from each of her girlfriends, and knew exactly how to move her hands for them to enjoy it. For Blake she pressed down, massaging her and rolling her hands over her breast. Neo preferred it a bit harder, squeezing a bit more, pinching her nipple between two fingers as she groped at her. Nothing too hard, but enough to get her attention.

She knew Neo didn’t mind the slight sting, a touch of pain could focus attention, and provide a contrast to make it feel all the better. It was something she enjoyed as well. In fact she was starting to get a bit jealous. As much as she enjoyed Blake’s tongue doing oh-so-wonderful things, seeing the hard faunus shaft sliding in and out of Neo’s slick pussy made her crave it herself. She loved the feeling as the barbs slid against her walls, and she didn’t want Neo to hog it all. She’d just have to make it up to her.

“I’d like a turn there too you know.” She said, looking Neo in the eye. Two multicolored eyes stared back at her for a few moments as she continued. Yang let out a gasp, biting her lip at what Blake was doing to her, without breaking eye contact. Then Neo pulled off, and Yang could feel the whine Blake let out at the absence.

Neo moved to lie on her back, her head on the pillows and legs spread. Yang followed her, reluctantly dismounting Blake’s tongue to get her own at Neo’s wet slit. She settled down between them, putting the smaller girl’s legs over her shoulder as she went to town, almost immediately feeling a small hand in her hair holding her.

Blake moved to her knees, taking up position behind Yang. She cupped the blonde’s ass, giving it a squeeze, and then put her hands on her hips, pressing the head of her shaft into the wet pussy she’d been eating moments ago. With a slow but smooth thrust she pushed almost all the way in. Even muffled due to her being preoccupied, Blake could still hear the moan Yang let out. Then she pulled back, not going quite as slow as she did with Neo, partially because Yang was sturdier, and partially because she was so aroused she didn’t want to.

She heard Yang moan louder as the barbs pulled inside of her tight muscles. She set herself a pace, pushing in and out, moving just a touch faster each time, until she reached the point she was going as fast as she could without fear of tearing something, either on her or Yang. Her ears lay flat back against her head as she pushed in and out, gripping tight to Yang’s hips.

The sound of her thrusting, of Yang’s actions to Neo, and the smaller girl’s gasps and pants. The sight of the two of them in front of her, a sheen of sweat, mussed hair, and bare breasts. The smell of arousal and sweat coming from all of them. The feel of herself inside Yang, of tight muscles and shapely hips beneath her fingertips. The taste of Yang still on her lips and tongue. There wasn’t a sense not played on by the experience, and it was magnificent.

“Yang. I’m. Getting. Close.” Blake said between thrusts.

There wasn’t a response from the blonde, though it wouldn’t have been surprising if she had missed the words completely with how tightly Neo’s thighs pressed against her. Blake watched her two-toned girlfriend biting her lip in pleasure, their eyes meeting. Blake watched as just then, Neo came.

Arching her back, the small girl gripped Yang’s hair and tightened her legs around her head. She didn’t break eye contact as her two toned eyes stared directly at Blake’s lust filled amber ones. As close as she was, this was enough to set Blake off. A few harder, powerful thrusts and she drove deep, shooting her load into Yang.

With two women on either side of her, pressing in as they reached their peaks, Yang couldn’t hold on herself. Even held tight by Neo’s thighs, she let out a muffled moan, her grip tightening on the smaller woman as she came. She could feel herself clenching around Blake’s barbed shaft as she was filled with her warm cream.

Eventually the three of them calmed down. Neo unwrapped her legs from around Yang, letting her breathe easier. Blake started to pull out, causing more gasps and moans from both her and Yang as her barbed shaft pulled along her walls. Yang then let herself collapse to the side, and moved up to lie beside Neo, while Blake then followed to lie on Yang’s other side.

“Wow, that thing pulling out is always just too much after.” Yang said.

“Well it’s got to come out eventually.” Blake said.

“I meant that in a good way. And are you sure?” She replied, smirking and waggling her eyebrows a bit.

Blake slapped her in the shoulder with the back of her hand. “Shut it you.”

“Oh no, I’m being attacked by a vicious wild cat. Save me Neo!” Yang said, turning to look at her. Neo just blinked at her with a deadpan face. “Well lots of help you are. Aren’t you going to save the beautiful buxom blonde being berated by a beast?” She asked, smiling far too much at her alliteration.

Neo rolled over, reaching over the edge of the bed, and came back with the movie Yang had dropped. She tossed it, letting it land on Yang’s face.

“Wow, you guys are mean. Hey my movie!” Yang said, and then jumped up to put it in. She stumbled a bit in her excitement. “Wow, legs still need to recover.” She muttered, but managed to put the movie in and return to the bed. “Good film, sex, and hot girlfriends. Could it be any better?” She asked, putting an arm around each of them. Sure she hadn’t planned on this happening, but she sure wasn’t going to complain.


End file.
